Not applicable to this application.
Not applicable to this application.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to rain gutter downspouts and more specifically it relates to an automatic downspout system for automatically extending a downspout during periods of precipitation and retracting the downspout during periods of no precipitation.
2. Deescription of the Related Art
Downspouts for rain gutters have been in use for years. A conventional ownspout has a vertical portion extending downwardly from the rain gutter with a lower portion pivotally extending at an angle from the lower end of the vertical portion. A locking loop structure is attached to the vertical portion for selectively securing the lower portion in a vertical and parallel manner to the vertical portion when it is desirable to have the lower portion removed.
The main problem with conventional downspouts is that they require the user to manually lower and raise them as desired. A further problem with conventional downspouts is that they are often times left down which is a hazard and a nuisance. Another problem with conventional downspouts is that they are sometimes left in the upright retracted position which causes rain water to flow directly to the ground adjacent the building structure. Another problem with conventional downspouts is that they are obstructive to common activities around a building such as mowing. A further problem with conventional downspouts is that they are often times damaged after being accidentally engaged in the extended position.
Examples of patented devices which may be related to the present invention include U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,427 to Johnson; U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,519 to McCaughan; U.S. Pat. No. 3,375,851 to Henry et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,743 to Rortvedt; U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,085 to Denooy; U.S. Pat. No. 6,240,680 to Estes; U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,007 to Carlberg; U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,006 to Sweers; U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,745 to Watt; U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,572 to Jarzynka; U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,954 to Johnson; U.S. Pat. No. 3,060,952 to Bystrom; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,316,928 to Weakley.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for automatically extending a downspout during periods of precipitation and retracting the downspout during periods of no precipitation. Conventional downspouts require the user to manually lower and raise the downspout.
In these respects, the automatic downspout system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of automatically extending a downspout during periods of precipitation and retracting the downspout during periods of no precipitation.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of downspouts now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new automatic downspout system construction wherein the same can be utilized for automatically extending a downspout during periods of precipitation and retracting the downspout during periods of no precipitation.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new automatic downspout system that has many of the advantages of the downspouts mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new automatic downspout system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art downspouts, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises an upper tube, a lower tube having a lower reservoir, wherein the lower tube is slidably positioned about a lower end of the upper tube, a lower opening and a side opening within the lower tube, a downspout member pivotally attached to the lower tube, and a ballasting structure connected to the lower tube and the downspout member for extending the downspout member when the lower tube is lowered.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide an automatic downspout system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide an automatic downspout system for automatically extending a downspout during periods of precipitation and retracting the downspout during periods of no precipitation.
Another object is to provide an automatic downspout system that reduces the likelihood of physical injury to individuals because of an extended downspout.
An additional object is to provide an automatic downspout system that reduces the likelihood of damage to the downspout.
A further object is to provide an automatic downspout system that ensures that water is properly diverted away from a building structure during periods of precipitation.
Another object is to provide an automatic downspout system that does not require the user to manually operate the downspout.
A further object is to provide an automatic downspout system that does not utilize an actuator device.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.